


停留（Daydream）

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 一点肉渣，大概很矫情。





	停留（Daydream）

**Author's Note:**

> 一点肉渣，大概很矫情。

11.  
赫宰在反思与再分析中完成了今日的采购，一边倾听着家中的动静一边悄悄打开了门。

他的预想是李东海还闷在书房里，不过书房里过于安静了，看来并不是那里。  
李东海的心跳声从浴室里传来，愈加升高的频率在寂静的家中显得格外清晰。

赫宰的急救模式和警报模式优先级往前蹦了三格，他做好了破门而入的准备，如果东海出现了突发急病，他必须第一时间进行急救。  
令人意外的是，浴室的门并没有上锁，也许李东海从没把他当作活人，并不在意什么隐私。

赫宰慢慢把门推开了一条缝，李东海忽然放大数倍的沉重喘息瞬间传入他的收音系统。

东海在自渎。

扫描了眼前的画面后，赫宰立刻得出了结论，解除了警报模式。

李东海坐在抽干了水的浴缸里，看样子像是刚洗完澡，湿漉漉的发丝不停地滴下水珠，融化在他不正常潮红的脸庞。  
他半躺了身体，望着浴室的天花板眼神空洞，手上飞快地撸动挺立的性器，黏腻的水声有节奏地回荡着。

除了水声，还有轻微的震动声。

他的身后一柄黑色的假阳具正嗡嗡震动着，枯燥反复的机械声响与热情的甬道碰撞，很快掺上了一股特殊的淫靡。  
李东海从喉咙里发出似痛苦似欢愉的呜咽，渐渐有水渍在他的眼角汇集，顺着脸颊飞快地滑入后颈。

那到底是快乐，还是痛苦呢。  
赫宰并不能理解这种行为，他当然明白性欲是人类原始的欲望之一，可是就像他不懂人类为什么会馋会渴一样，那种感觉在他脑中永远只是一段抽象的文字。

李东海手上的动作和喘息一同加快，他全然没有察觉到赫宰的窥视，身躯徒然地舞动挣扎着，像一条离了水的鱼。  
“唔……”快感得到极致释放时，李东海的身体颓然地倒进浴缸里，无意识抽搐的大腿根旁星星点点的白色显出一种刺眼的糜烂感。

“赫……”李东海无神的双眼很久也无法找到焦点，他像个脆弱的孩子一般，动作缓慢地蜷起了身体，在孤独的性行为后被无尽的空虚与悲怮缠绕，终于无法忍耐地低声抽噎起来。

赫宰不知道该怎么做。

按理来说，主人的隐私他不能轻易触碰，同时当主人情绪低落时他有义务陪伴对方，可二者矛盾时该怎么做？  
他的程序里没有编写过这样的条目。

“赫宰……赫宰……”李东海哭得越来越放纵，每一声哭喊都近似呼号，令人窒息的巨大悲哀从那呼声中间流溢出来。

“…我在。”赫宰终于迈进了房间。

“…滚。”李东海泪水婆娑地抬起头，看到对面是智能人的一刹那脸色跟着冷下来，“现在，滚出去。”

“东海啊，脾气这么大可不好，”赫宰没有离开，反而弯下腰温柔抚摸着李东海沾了泪的脸庞，“不过没事，我抗打。”

听到这句话，李东海突然微微愣住了，他不自觉地停了眼泪，呆呆地看着眼前的男人吸了一把鼻涕。

“……赫？”

“嗯，都说我在了，傻瓜。”赫宰轻轻刮了一下他的鼻子。

12.  
男人怀抱上来的躯干还是很冰冷，不过李东海想，他在那寒冷的梦境里等了自己这么久，身体凉一点也是正常。

他冷的话，自己温暖他就好。

“你那天……为什么、呃……”李东海仰躺在赫宰的怀里，死死扯着他的衣领，在呻吟的间隙执着地提问，“为什么……不陪我一起？”

赫宰的手上握着那柄掌握李东海快乐的黑色器具，一边在他肉穴间急速抽动着，一边轻吻他的耳际：“对不起，我……”

“算了，笨蛋……”李东海回身去紧紧搂住赫宰的肩膀，火热的气息喷洒在人身上，语调脆弱而温柔：“现在在我身边就好。”

他们在浴缸中拥抱着耳鬓厮磨，李东海水蛇一般缠上赫宰的身体，用尽浑身力气撒娇的样子不知为何带着一丝悲壮感。  
他的眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，却执着而痴迷地望着赫宰的脸，不依不饶地要求 ：“赫……吻我吧。”

让我屏住呼吸感受你。

“……”赫宰只是用额头轻触着他的，并没有其他的动作。

李东海泪光流转的双眼终于泄露出一丝清明，不过短短一秒，便又恢复了那种执拗的痴迷。

“我要你，赫，我要你。”李东海不在乎地笑着，笑着笑着却又止不住地落泪，“别丢下我。”


End file.
